comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Castle
Frank Castle (also known as The Punisher) was a Human soldier and vigilante who served the United States Marine Corps and later started his own personal war against organized crime for the murder of his family. Biography Early life Frank Castle was born on October 22, 1978 in Chicago, Illinois to Louisa and Mario Castle. He grew up in lower-class surroundings in the Chicago area alongside his older brother, Michael, and a best friend by the name of Colton. Castle was something of a rebellious child, especially during his teenage years, which put him into conflict with his parents. U.S. Marine and Police Officer He later enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in part apparently due to his desire to get away from his family life. During his time in the USMC, Castle graduated from boot camp and then went on to United States Marine Corps School of Infantry. While still in training, Castle met Phan Bighawk, an Native American scout. He was assigned to be Castle's guide, and through Phan, he learned how to survive in the wilderness. Shortly after this, he got married to Maria, who was already pregnant with their first child prior to his enlistment. Following his training, Castle served in the Iraq War in the Special Forces Unit as a point man and fought in numerous engagements. For heroism in the line of duty, he was decorated with the Medal of Honor, the Navy Cross, three times the Silver Star and Bronze Stars, four times the Purple Heart, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom. After finishing his second tour of duty, he was discharged, came back to the United States and had a second child with his wife. Within a year of ending his military career, Castle elected to join the Chicago Police Department. He quickly grew dissatisfied with the corruption in the police force, however, and refused to stand by while his partner and other officers took bribes from the organized crimeworld. Because he and a fellow honest officer by the name of Jim Gordon decided to turn them in to Internal Affairs, Frank had made himself a target and was placed in the Witness Protection Program with his family. Becoming the Punisher The Castle family were relocated to New York where they remained out of danger for several months. During their stay one day, he took his wife and two small children to Central Park in New York City. The family happened upon the scene of a mob killing on the Sheep's Meadow green in the park. Coincidentally, these mobsters were affiliated with the ones that were bribing the officer's back in Chicago and recognized Castle. Fearing witnesses, and still seeking revenge for Chicago, the gangsters murdered Castle's family in cold blood and escaped. Castle managed to survive the attack but was deeply traumatized by the incident. He was going to testify in court to identify the shooters, but Castle was denied this since the New York police department were deeply connected with the Mafia. He decided not to return to police duty, but instead, outfitted himself with assorted weapons and a battle suit which displayed a large death's head on the chest, and embarked on a one-man anti-crime campaign throughout New York City. Castle devoted the rest of his life to eradicating organized crime, using the nom de guerre of the Punisher. He clashed with Spider-Man early in his career, believing him to be a common crook but the two became uneasy allies. The Punisher was highly mobile. He had many bases of operations and did not limit himself to working only in New York city. He has been to many places in the U.S. and around the globe fighting crime such as the British Isles, Latin America (Central and South America), Europe and Russia. The Punisher had an extensive criminal record due to his activities. Law enforcement such as the police, the FBI, the CIA and even S.H.I.E.L.D. were aware of his existence and made many attempts to capture him; however, many rank-and-file officers were reluctant to take action against the Punisher because they largely agreed with him. The Punisher himself disregarded what police and the public thought of him. The Punisher killed corrupt cops, but in doing so stirred police into heightened action against him. The Punisher, at times, would even work with other anti-heroes including Blade and Daredevil. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Maria Castle Katherine Bishop Powers and Abilities Powers Appearances References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:SHIELD members Category:Humans Category:United States Marines Category:Vigilantes Category:Castle family